Shadowplay
by Tericon
Summary: CHAPTER 4 NOW ON! been a A very dark story, based on what happened in Adam, but set in series one, before End Of Days. What if Ianto didn't recover quite as well from losing Lisa...? Reviews Please!
1. Cornered

Chapter 1- Cornered

Gwen Cooper took the final sip from her cup of cold coffee with an air of triumph. She had two minutes left before she could hop into her car and start the ten minute drive to the flat she shared with her fiancee Rhys. She replaced the coffee cup on her desk and fished out her mobile, she punched in the number she knew only too well, and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" came the familar welsh drawl.

"Hi love"

"Gwen! What you ringin' for?"

"I erm...just wanted to.see how you are.." smirked Gwen, reclinig in her seat, her fingers lightly brushing the ceramic of her coffee cup.

"Oh really? Well thats nice of yer..."

"Well actually i was wondering if you could-,"

"put the kettle on?" chuckled Rhys.

"yeah, i should be home in ten..if the traffic's alright."

"Well I'll see yer love."

"Bye" Gwen whispered, before ending the call.

Ianto Jones watched his collegue with the air of a scientist studying his latest batch of rodents. He watched her smiling, the twinkle in her eye and felt not happy for her or even the envious of the seemingly comfortable life she had for herself. He felt pity. Ianto Jones had changed, he was no longer the man he had been a few days ago, the loving, caring, shy Welshman, he was something else. Something cold, something so evil and corrupt that Ianto Jones felt nothing but hatred. Hatred directed at life, fate and even himself. but above all those things, he hated Captain Jack Harkness the most. Little did Ianto remember, Jack Harkness had once been all he lived for, the only light in his life, the only person that could make his life worth living. He'd been in love. Ianto was beyond even love now, he had only one desire, and that was for revenge. If it wasn't for Jack, Lisa would still be alive. Before, the very mention of her name brought back all the grief, pain and loss, now all he felt was the need for revenge, the need to watch Jack Harkness begging for his life, to make Harkness suffer as Lisa suffered. That moment would come soon, Ianto couldn't afford to rush, he needed a plan, experiance and the perfect moment. For now, he was content to keep up the charade. Ianto wearily stood up and was about to reach for his coat when he spotted Jack walking towards him.

"Ianto...you've been quiet today..." murmured Jack, knowing only too well he was blocking Ianto's only escape route.

"I've been working...does that have to involve talking as well?" Ianto replied as calmly as he could, his eyes avoiding Jack's. Jack looked quite taken aback and even hurt by his response. _Aww..when you gonna get it Jack? I can barely stand the sight of you. You think i could ever love the man that took my only love away from me? _Ianto thought bitterly.

"Sorry...I was just a little concerned about you..."

"Well I'm fine" snapped Ianto, his patience wearing thin.

Jack muttered something inaudible to Ianto under his breath before heading down to the vaults. Ianto breathed a sigh of relief, before retrieving his coat.


	2. Control

Chapter 2- Control

A few minutes later, Ianto sat in his car, watching as the world went by, he turned his stereo on and found himself tapping the steering wheel in time to the drumbeat, he reached into the glove box of his car and drew out his Marlboro, he took out one and lit it, and sat there, almost in a trance, the music at so high a volume it almost hurt his ears. But he didn't care. He watched as a woman clad in a red dress wielding a handbag went by. And then he felt it. The hunger. The need. He had been able to sustain it all day, keep it under control. But now...he couldn't control it any longer, it was like a mosquito inside his brain, always there, never going away. The need. The need for blood. He got out of his car, locked it behind him and proceeded to watch the woman, as she carried on up the street; he crossed the road and followed at a safe distance, the lyrics of the song he'd heard on the radio still throbbing as freshly as ever through his brain.

_To the centre of a city_

_Where a roads meet_

_waitin' for you_

_To the depths of the ocean_

_Where our hopes ain't_

_searchin' for you._

Still she walked on and he followed, she never thought to look behind her as he closed in, his gloved hands curling into fists. It was then, that he was so close that he had to step at the same pace as her so she wouldn't hear his footstep, ahead Ianto spied an alleyway. _Perfect. _As the pair drew ever closer to the alleyway, Ianto's hand stretched towards her, until, he reached out and quickly grabbed her by the waist with one hand and clamped his other hand over her mouth, before pulling her into the alley with him. She put up a fight, muttering and squealing under his hand, she wriggled and squirmed and even stepped on Ianto's instep, he didn't even wince. Instead he just smiled at her. Their eyes met, the prey and the predator, hers were a misty blue and full of terror, his were a hazel brown full of malice and glee. He manoeuvred her to the wall, and with hand he drew out his pistol, she immediately shut up. He smiled gratefully at her, keeping the gun away from her, but still pointed to her heart. Of course, Ianto had no intention of shooting her. Where was the fun in that? No, the gun was just to scare her, keep her quiet. He released her waist and kept her pinned with his body; instead he transferred the gun to his left hand and pointed it at her temple whilst removing her hand from her mouth. No words were exchanged. She knew only too well what would happen to her if she did anything more than breathe. Ianto tentatively stroked her cheek and felt her quiver at his touch; he smiled, before his right hand reached to squeeze her throat. Instantly he felt a thrill greater than he'd ever experienced before, the idea of controlling a life, playing death….. He watched her carefully, she was starting to become desperate now, she was clawing at him with her hands. _Foolish girl._ Did she really think her nails would stop him now? He watched her as her face turned bright red, watched as she started to gulp, to choke, he watched as she took her last breath and became limp and lifeless. He withdrew his hand from her throat and watched as she slumped, like a puppet without its master, to the ground. Ianto calmly walked away, slipping his gun back into his jacket as he went.


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3- Confrontation

The next day at Torchwood was a relatively normal one; Tosh was sat by a computer, one eye on the rift readings on the screen and the other on the large strawberry milkshake she was currently slurping noisily. Jack was nowhere in sight, possibly filling document sin his office, Owen was doing a routine check on Janet's blood samples and Gwen was reapplying her mascara. Ianto however, sat on his usual chair, a mug beside him and a million thoughts coursing through his brain. He watched as Owen returned from, his lab coat still stained with blood, and immediately turned the TV on.

"A girl was today found apparently strangled in an alleyway in central Cardiff; the police are still continuing their inquiries and cannot release any information regarding the identity of the girl…"

Owen rolled his eyes, "It's all fun and games 'ere in Cardiff innit?" he muttered, switching off the TV.

"Hmmm?" said Tosh from the sanctuary of her desk.

"Another bloody murder..."

"Wonderful..." Tosh muttered, before returned to her work and milkshake.

"Owen!" called Jack from above them.

"Yup?"

"What did the blood samples tell you?"  
"Janet's fine..."

Jack frowned. "I was sure there was something up with her...could you double check?"

Owen groaned and muttered something about 'harassment.' He was about to open the door to his lab when he suddenly turned and looked at Ianto.

"Ianto? Couldn't make us another cuppa could yer?"

Ianto smiled at his blissfully unaware colleague and couldn't help but feel disgust as he met his eyes.

"Of course" he murmured softly, keeping the smile plastered on his face until Owen disappeared into the lab.

Ianto trudged over to the coffee machine, happy in the knowledge that this would be one of the last coffees he'd make for Torchwood and maybe one of the last ever. Ianto was getting awfully sick of coffee.

It was a few moments later when Ianto was on his way to the lab, juggling a cup of coffee that he'd overfilled. Owen ignored him so Ianto hovered uncertainly, unsure where to place the cup of hot liquid, eventually he placed it near Owens hand, in a spot that wasn't occupied by various surgical equipment. Owen didn't say a word, he was dropping a few drops of a yellow liquid into a Petri dish contained what Ianto assumed was Janet's blood. As Ianto turned to leave he heard a terrible screeching sound, like an animal in pain. It took him half a second to work out it came from Owen, whom was now standing in front of Ianto, his face curled in a snarl.

"For fuck's sake Ianto! Could you not see my hand was there! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE FUCKING DONE IANTO!"

Ianto looked. The coffee he had made for his colleague was now split across the lab worktop, other than that and the mug that had fallen on to its side, Ianto couldn't see too much damage.

"Well I'm sorry Owen...but I'm not making you another..." Ianto said through gritted teeth. Owens face was turning redder by the minute. Anyone else would have been taking steps away from him now, but not Ianto, Ianto wasn't afraid of such a sorry excuse for a man.

"ANOTHER?! YOU THINK I WANT ANOTHER BLOODY COFFEE?!"

Ianto shrugged.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! LOOK AT THE FUCKING PETRI DISH, TEABOY!"

Now Ianto understood, only a small proportion of the coffee was a puddle on the work surface. The rest was in the Petri dish. Ianto couldn't help admiring the mixture, he watched, almost transfixed, ignoring Owens livid stare, as the red tendrils found their way further into the milky coffee.

"Admiring your handiwork?"

"Yes actually. I've done a pretty good job haven't I? I me-,"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK IT! FUCK YOU! YOU GO DOWN THERE TEABOY! GO AND COLLECT ME ANOTHER BLOOD SAMPLE FROM THAT FUCKING WEEVIL! MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL!"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I wasn't planning on fucking you Owen... and I'm not doing your job...Jack told you to do it, not me..."

Owen an even deeper shade of purple and just as Ianto thought he'd implode, his face suddenly softened to that of a sly smile.

"Awww..." Owen cooed, now circling Ianto as if he was a piece of meat, "Good old loyal Ianto...You've seen and endured horrors only we 'mortals' could dream of..." said Owen, circling ever closer, his voice now no more than a whisper, "You saw your soul mate...your...? What was her name?"

"Lisa" breathed Ianto, his eyes never leaving Owens.

"Lisa..." Owen repeated, his smile slowly increasing, "You saw Lisa get shot...I was quite proud to have contributed to that ugly bitch's death Ianto, y'know sometimes I just wish, just wish...that it was my bullet that had caused her death...I can just imagine the blood..." Owen paused, peering at Ianto's expression, which was still neutral, his hands twitching at his sides. Owen continued. "The flesh...the organs that that bullet destroyed...awww...I'll stop now Ianto...I can see I'm bothering you...you must miss that dirty whore...I th-,"

Owen didn't get much further; Ianto's hands were round his neck before he could draw breath.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Ianto hissed, his teeth bared, ignoring the tears leaking from his eyes.

"Did I hit a nerve?" rasped Owen, not even bothering to try and free himself from Ianto's grip.

Ianto didn't reply, all he could hear was the dull thump of his heart and the strained breathing of Owen Harper.

"Going to kill me?" Owen wheezed, managing a grin.

Ianto shook himself from his trance, alarmed at his carelessness, alarmed at how easy he'd succumbed to temptation. He released Owen, and stepped back, wiping his hands down the front of his suit.

"No," Ianto whispered, turning to leave, "Not yet."


	4. Contamination

**Hey, sorry I haven't actually communicated with you guys who read my stories much. So Hi. Erm…sorry if this chapter is a bit inaccurate, (and a little short) I'm not a DNA expert…oh and sorry if it's a bit disturbing…But if you've got this far then I'm guessin' you don't mind! Btw am sorry about the unimaginative chapter titles lol, the reoccurring C theme is not intentional!! Reviews would be great…they make me write more! So if you want more, please review more: P **

Tericon

Chapter 4- Contamination 

It had been only a few minutes after his argument with Owen, when he held Owens mug in his grasp that the seeds of a plan began to form in his mind. He smiled to himself at the thought of what he was planning, the pain he'd cause, the anger, the hurt. He couldn't wait. But he had to.

Ianto left Torchwood a few hours after the argument; everyone had gone out for lunch hour, apart from Jack who was locked up in his office. Ianto however, had no intention of eating. He knew exactly where he was going, exactly what he was doing. He was heading to St.Davids Primary School. Where he was going to make one hell of a mess. St. Davids primary school was the best primary school in Cardiff, of course there were a fair few of 'em, but St David's was by far the best. Every parent wanted their child to go there. Ianto now stood overlooking the playground. It was home time and the kids were just beginning to spill out of the giant double doors. He kept his distance, watching as they greeted parents with their toothy grins. Some had none waiting for them, some were walking alone. Ianto waited until the last parent had gone, before walking on, following the road which most the kids had gone down.

Carys Jenson plunged her hands into her pink-spotted coat-pocket and continued to trudge down the road. In her hand, she carried a plant. Today, Class 2C had completed their plant project and were finally allowed to take their beloved Sunflowers home. Carys had been extremely happy about this, in the end, her plant had measured the tallest and she'd been awarded a small bag of gold coins, which she proudly carried in her pocket. She couldn't wait to tell her mother. She smiled to herself happily and quickened her pace, eager to see her mother. Suddenly realizing she was taking up at least half of the path, she moved to the left to let the person behind her past. However the person her didn't pass. Instead, he wrapped one arm around her waist and blocked her mouth with the other; he roughly pulled her to him, and into the garden of a house that was for sale. Carys tried to squeal, but the man's grip on her mouth just converted it to a muffle, she tried to wriggle out of his grip, she tried to claw at him with her hands, dropping her plant in the process. But he held on. Then she felt the hands tighten around her throat. At this moment Carys started to panic. She hissed and she clawed and she wriggled but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't break his grasp. As she felt her lungs cry for air, as she felt the last ounce of life drain from her, she looked into her captor's eyes. And saw nothing.

Ianto Jones drew out the plastic vial from his pocket and withdrew the cotton bud from within. Almost like an artist, painting a masterpiece on canvas with his brush, Ianto pressed the bud to the corpse's lips and dabbed the solution from the bud onto the lips. He replaced the vial back into his pocket, before drawing out a single scrap of paper and depositing in next to the corpse. Job done. Now he had to get back to the Hub. And wait.


End file.
